Sufrimiento de los Cullen
by AlexaCullenHale16
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si los Cullen nunca hubieran regresado en Luna Nueva? ¿Que pasaría si Bella hubiera sido convertida? Y si 150 años mas tarde de la partida de los Cullen ellos vuelven a su vida pero Bella no esta dispuesta a perdonarlos...por lo menos no a todos...Mal summary! Es mi primer fic PIEDAD!
1. Chapter 1 Prefacio

Capitulo 1 Prefacio

**BELLA POV**

Hace 150 años,150 MALDITOS AÑOS! En los que EL la razón de mi existencia, ellos la familia que siempre soñé...Me habían dejado aquí votada en mi infierno personal...Forks  
Esto comenzó el día de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños cuando el psicópata rubio trato de comerme y el estúpido de mi ex-novio tratando de protegerme me abandono... JA! estúpido!  
Según el nunca fui lo suficiente para el...Jajajaja! Si acaso el me viera ahora se caería para atrás y moriría DE NUEVO! jajajaja  
Maldito vampiro con su ego enorme,sin vergüenza bueno para nada! Bueno suficiente! Prometí no hablar de él tal como él lo dijo..."Hacer de cuenta que el nunca existió"  
Bueno como les venia diciendo hoy sigo aquí con mis eternos 18 años después de que la pelirroja del infierno me condenara a la que iba a ser la mejor vida para mi...YO Isabella soy la vampiresa mas poderosa con no solo un don increíble si no dos!-de hecho ya son como miles de cientos de millones- mi primer don consiste en un escudo irrompible que puede bloquear cualquier don mental o físico, el segundo consiste en copiar instantáneamente cualquier don teniendo contacto o simplemente estando cerca de él/ella se copia a la lista interminable de los dones que ya poseo lamentablemente no tengo la opción de elegir si lo quiero o no, la mayoría sirven de mucho pero algunos como el de Heidi son simplemente inservibles...  
Bueno aquí estoy Isabella integrante del clan Blackburn...Ellos son mi apoyo mi todo...el clan consisten en Mis 5 hermanos y mis padres...Tengo 3 hermanas (Scarlett,Kassandra y Camila) mis 2 hermanos (Jonh -esposo de Camila- y Dylan -esposo de Kassandra-) Mis padres (Mi madre: Alycia y mi padre:Axel)  
No es por presumir pero todos en mi familia son muy guapos...Scarlett es una chica bajita de pelo rubio largo hasta la altura de sus pechos con ojos dorados como gotas de oro fundido (mencione que somos vegetarianos? No? bueno ahora lo saben) Ella tiene una personalidad muy extraña es muy timida pero eso es solo con los extraños con nosotros es una chica alegre y extrovertida...Kassandra es una hermosa vampiresa con el cabello extremadamente chino negro como el carbón y largo hasta la altura de la mitad de su espalda...Por el contrario Camila tiene el pelo color rojo fuego con reflejos marrones rojizos lacio como la seda largo hasta la cintura...Todas poseen un cuerpo extremadamente hermoso con las curvas perfectas y donde deben de estar...Jonh es un chico con pelo negro perfectamente peinado en punta y con cara de niño...Dylan por el contrario tiene su pelo rubio peinado igualmente para arriba pero perfectamente desordenado..Mi madre es una vampiresa simplemente hermosa Alycia con su pelo rubio con hermosos reflejos color café/dorado mi padre es muy alto -contraste con mi madre la cual es muy bajita- bueno el tiene el cabello rizado color negro carbón...yo por mi parte sigo siendo Isabella con cabellos marrón y rizos aunque claro con la hermosura de un vampiro y el poder de Heidi (Si alguien no conoce a Heidi es una vampiresa que su don es la belleza extrema parecido a de Rosalie pero con más intensidad) si soy la vampiresa mas hermosa de este mundo...Bueno soy Isabella Blackburn y soy la culpable del sufrimiento de los Cullen...

**Por favor tengan compasión es mi primer fic no se muy bien lo que hago si alguna tenía esta idea o una muy parecida hagamelo saber y podremos llegar a un acuerdo en serio no se muy bien lo que hago...solo se que no plagien (o como se diga xD) Si quieren publicar mi historia solo tiene que acordarlo conmigo y llegaremos a un muy acuerdo...quiero ser parte de la familia Fanfiction bueno las quiero bye **

**-Alexa Cullen Hale-**


	2. Chapter 2 Este sufrimiento

**Edward Pov.  
**  
150 años sin saber de ella...me duele recordar su nombre...150 años sin saber de la razón de mi existencia..sin Bella MI Bella...Desde la visión de Alice todo se derrumbó Emmett no hace ya bromas ,ya no se ríe de cualquier cosa es más ni sonríe y pero lo peor de todo es que ya ni siquiera me habla (Lo entiendo soy un estúpido) Alice ya no sale de compras,me ignora todo el tiempo y ya no tiene esa energía que la caracterizaba. Jasper ni siquiera esta en casa se la pasa cazando y lamentándose todo el tiempo,Esme llora sin lágrimas cada vez que algo le recuerda a Bella (que es casi todo) Juro que si pudiera llorar ya hubiera llenado 154 cisternas en un mes...Carlisle se refugia detrás de su trabajo pasa todo el tiempo que puede allí no le gusta vernos sufrir menos a Esme, Rosalie...ella me golpea cada vez que puede,cada vez que me ve en sus pensamientos pasan miles de formas para matarme y pagar lo que le eh hecho a Bella  
Todavía recuerdo aquel día de la trágica y maldita visión que arruinó nuestras no-vidas...

**FlashBack **(4 meses después de nuestra partida de Forks)

-Edward! Mueve tu estúpido y odioso trasero para abajo! Necesitamos decirte algo- Alice me grito desde abajo.

-¿Que pasa?- Susurre con mi ahora normal voz rota de dolor.

-He tomado una decisión,FAMILIA! ACÉRQUENSE!- llamo Alice

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunto Esme.

-Edward ..estúpido y necio Edward, eh decidido ver el futuro de Bella me importa un comino lo que pienses o que te opongas-y con esto cerró los ojos y se empezó a concentrar...

-No Alice,Lo prome...- y fui cortado por la visión que estaba teniendo Alice

*Bella esta en nuestra casa destruyendo mi piano con un hacha,mal diciéndonos a diestra y siniestra por haberla dejado,de un momento a otro llegaron Victoria y Laurent...  
-Querida y dulce Bella-Laurent le dijo a Bella mientras Victoria sonreía sarcásticamente  
-Que tal querida humana estúpida donde esta tu vampirito, Acaso te a dejado sola? Se cansó de tener una mascota tan inútil?  
-Si vienes a cobrar venganza no servirá aunque me mates no les importará...para ellos solo fue un sucio juego...-  
-Oh querida entonces no lo tomes como venganza tómalo como nuestra cena-  
Y entonces Bella al entender la indirecta corrió al bosque a todo lo que su frágil y hermoso cuerpo daba...  
De pronto la alcanzaron aunque yo sabía que solo jugaban con ella Victoria la agarro con un movimiento brusco la sujetó del cuello...acercó su boca a su cuello y LA MORDIÓ.  
Después de eso la visión se tornó negra   
Alice cayó al suelo sollozando una y otra vez que no era cierto yo caí de rodillas asimilando todo una y otra vez...Jasper se acerco a Alice la coloco entre sus brazos mientras trataba inútilmente calmarla...  
Emmett se acerco ami entre molesto y preocupado agarrándome por el cuello de mi camisa y zarandeándome para que reaccionara...  
-EDWARDDDDDD! EDWARDDD! !¿Que paso?¡ - Grito Emmett zarandeándome más fuerte  
-B-e-ll-a...Be-lla...-Dijo Alice entre sollozos   
-¡¿Qué le pasó a Bella?!-Gritó una alterada Esme  
-B-e-ll-a mu-mu-rió-Dijo Alice hipando  
-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ES CIERTO LO QUE DICE EDWARD ES CIERTO! DILO IDIOTA ¡¿ES CIERTO?! -Grito un Emmett muy alterado y furioso  
Yo no respondía estaba en estado de shock...Hasta que un grito desgarrador me saco era Esme...  
-NOOOOOOO! Bella! Bella esta muerta...No mi hermosa hija...muerta ella tenía todo un mundo por delante No-no-no-no!-Grito Esme llorando sin lagrimas*  
Así fue como nuestra familia se fue directo al caño  
Hoy nos mudamos de nuevo a Fork después de 150 años de no haber puesto ni un pelo allí  
Mañana entrabamos al instituto por primera vez después de irnos de Forks...Mañana será especial lo presiento.

**Holooooo*mmm* ¿Que tal sus vidas? ¿Les gusto? Saben es mi primera historia y pues no me convence del todo...Espero sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 No me lo esperaba

**Bella Pov.**

Hoy era la entrada al instituto :). Papá iba a ir a empezar su trabajo en el hospital (Que igual que Carlisle era médico) Y mamá se iba a quedar en la casa decorando las habitaciones que le faltaban.  
Nos íbamos a ir en los 2 carros menos ostentosos que teníamos En el de Jhon (Mercedes negro) y el de Scalett (Duster blanca) En el de Scarlett íbamos Yo,Scarlett,Camila y Kassie, y en el Mercedes iban Jonh y Dylan.  
Cuando llegamos a la escuela todos se nos quedaron viendo (como lo suponía) Entramos ala dirección a recoger nuestros papeles Jhon estaba hablando con la recepcionista mientras Dylan,Kassi y Camila habían ido por los libros y cuadernos de repente me llegaron 3 energías bastante poderosas así que las absorbió y detecte varios olores a vampiros se me hacian conocidos pero no lograba identificarlos hasta que algunos pensamientos llegaron a mi men...!ESPERA¡ PENSAMIENTOS?! NO NO NO no me puede estar pasando esto a mi !  
Calma de seguro es algún vampiro con el mismo poder el *si claro* dijo mi traicionera conciencia Todos menos ellos ! Y de repente los sentí cerca me acerque a Dylan que estaba sentado esperando unos papeles que le iba a traer la recepcionista me acerque y le dije al oído  
-Han vuelto-susurre despacito solo para que me escuchara el ..Dylan era el único que sabía mi historia con lujo de detalles así que sabía a quién me referí cara de confusión después de comprensión ,después de horror y esta última fue reemplazada por furia e incredulidad y por telepatía me dijo -tranquila siempre estare contigo- dicho esto agarró mi mano un segundo antes de que los Cullen entraran a la sala y se quedaran petrificados en la puerta...  
-Bella...-dijo Alice  
Yo la mire con una hostilidad impropia de mi..y la ignore olímpicamente volteando a la secretaria que había llegado con nuestros papeles empezamos a hablar de cosas sobre los horarios gracias al cielo tenia todas y cada una de las clases con Dylan después de acabar con el papeleo nos dimos la vuelta y nos retiramos de ahí mientras pasaba junto a ellos podía sentir sus miradas clavadas fijamente en mi,gracias al don de Jasper pude notar sus emociones eran una mezcla de sorpresa,confusión,celos,sorpresa,tristeza, culpabilidad y una alegría muy intensa que provenía de Emmett, mi hermano oso no tenía la culpa de lo que había hecho Edward así que voltee le dedique una mirada alegre y amorosa acompañada de una sonrisa dulce pero solo a el después de mi acto pude notar una enorme elevación en su sentimiento de alegría y en sus pensamientos *Yeih! Belly-bells no esta enfadada conmigo! Aun me quiere pfff que alivio pensé que después de lo que hizo en estúpido de Edward no me iba perdonar,bueno Emmett eres irresistible* Después de el pensamiento de Emm solté una risita, el y sus hermanos se me quedaron viendo confundidos y yo le guiñe el ojo a Alice y a Emm  
Dejándolos a ellos y a sus hermanos congelados en la dirección...Genial me perdí álgebra...Ahora me toca Biología Yeih!  
-Vamos Dylan a Biología-dije con entusiasmo y me fui danzando por el pasillo...


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Que pasa aquí?

**Holaaam *-* ¿que tal su vida? La mía muy bien... saben necesito ideas para el próximo capitulo no se muy bien que poner mandenme sus ideas por PM o a mi correo: 1610 ;) **

**Espero sus ideas! Disfruten este capitulo :)**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo cuando sentí un aroma familiar como a fresas .ESPERA! FRESAS como el de mi Bella :3 Pero no podía ser ella ella murió hace mucho...Así que seguí caminando hacia la dirección donde el aroma se intensificó mucho más..  
Abrimos la puerta y todos nos quedamos en shock. Ahí estaba ella en todo su esplendor más hermosa que antes (obviamente era un vampiro por su olor,su palidez y aparte que no creo que después de 150 años ella siga teniendo 18 años por arte de magia) Lo que me enfureció fue que un vampiro con pelo rubio peinado en punta pero ala vez era un perfecto desastre que por un momento me recordó a mi tomo su mano! bueno regresando a ella estaba hermosa...  
Su pelo hasta la cintura con sus hermosos rizos color chocolate sus facciones más duras pero sin perder ese toque niñezco que tenía cuando la abandone sus labios pintados color carmesí y sus ojos color chocolate tan expresivos fueron reemplazados por unos color oro no eran como los de nosotros ni como los de sus acompañantes los suyos eran diferentes eran como oro fundido capaz de penetrarte hasta lo más profundo del alma...Aunque seguía dentro de mi aturdimiento no pase por alto el susurro de Alice..  
-Bella...-susurró Alice

Bella la miró con una hostilidad reflejada tanto en sus facciones como en sus ojos como si acabara de ver algo que odiara y ala vez repugnara. Desvió la mirada cuando la secretaria llego con un bonche de papeles de colores y les empezó a explicar los horarios y la reglas después de eso ella y sus dos acompañantes dieron la vuelta con una elegancia que te deslumbraba y empezaron a caminar la rubia que llegó después era de un estilo Alice pero rubia caminaba con una elegancia digna de una bailarina,el muchacho caminaba con una elegancia de un modelo profesional y mantenía un perfil alto. Ella caminaba como una diosa caminaba con un aspecto salvaje con un perfil alto como con aires de grandeza pero ala vez como si fuera una princesa bailando un hermoso vals.  
Se paró a estudiarnos y al parar en Emmett le dedicó una mirada cargada de amor y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce al parecer era al único que no le guardaba rencor y a Emmett esto le parecía lo mas genial sus pensamientos eran de alegría absoluta...*Yeih! Belly-bells no esta enfadada conmigo! Aun me quiere pfff que alivio pensé que después de lo que hizo en estúpido de Edward no me iba perdonar,bueno Emmett eres irresistible* estaba apunto de reirme cuando escuche su risa era como un coro de ángeles cantando en sintonia ..todos nos le quedamos viendo con confusión siguiente acto ella le guiño un ojo a Emmett y Alice, y se fue dejándonos a todos confundidos ...

* * *

Notas finales del capítulo :  
Saben estoy pensando en crear otra historia pero atención **ESTO NO SIGNIFICA QUE VAYA A ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA!** solo que un dia estaba pensando en que poner en este capítulo y se me vino esta idea a la cabeza...Siempre me a gustado la pareja que hacen Jasper y Bella así que pensé en este fic:

**Engañados:** _Jasper y Bella se enteran de que Alice y Edward se aman en secreto y los engaña. Edward y Alice al enterarse de que ellos saben su secreto huyen. Después de varias semanas Jasper se empieza a enamorar de Bella ¿Podrán sanar sus heridas? ¿Serán felices juntos? ¿Alice y Edward regresaran? __Nota:Bella ya es vampiro_

¿Que les parece les gusto la trama? o mejor ni la sigo ? Espero sus reviews con la apobracion y/o comentarios respecto a esta historia en proceso o de la que ya publico ;)

**Alexa Cullen Hale**


	5. Chapter 5 NOTA

**PERDÓN!**

**YO SE QUE DESPUÉS DE NO PUBLICAR POR TANTO TIEMPO ACTUALICE Y SEA UNA NOTA TAMBIÉN LEO HISTORIA Y SE LO QUE SE SIENTE PERO ESTOY PONIENDO ESTA NOTA POR QUE ESTUVE LEYENDO 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY *esta buenisimo solo que bastante fuerte en cuanto a sexo explicito D: * BUENO CONTINUABA Y ME PARECIÓ UNA BUENA IDEA HACER UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE ESO CON TWILIGHT PERO NECESITO SU OPINIÓN :3 ESTA NOTA LA BORRARE DENTRO DE 3 DÍAS CUANDO ACTUALICE ESTA HISTORIA *-* LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA D: **

**BESITOS CHIQUITOS & APLASTANTES Y MUCHAS LETRITAS DE AMOR JDSHJEWEHUJSHUESJ **

**Alexa Rathbone *U***


End file.
